


Can I Be The Only Hope For You (Forever)?

by PagebyPaige



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluffiness, Frerard - Relationship - Freeform, M/M, and based on a song that I love love love love love, because why not, but honestly it's so fluffy, danger days, i wanted to try my hand at... well I won't spoil it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: Gerard notices that Frank's having a tough day and adds a little something [okay more than a little something] to their setlist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Sirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Sirius/gifts).



> *if you don't know why you've been gifted this unfriend me
> 
> The last song on the set list was a special one. It was special to a certain vocalist and his rhythm guitarist, especially. And Mikey hated it.  
> To Mikey, it was almost as bad as DESTROYA, but cute instead of disgusting. Well, disgustingly cute.

Frank groaned. Today had already gone to shit, and the set hadn't even started. First, he'd spilled scalding coffee all over his legs. Then, he'd somehow managed to cut his hand open on a beer can so playing tonight's set will be hell. Lastly, he'd done something to piss Ray off and he didn't even know what.

Gerard saw Frank's mood clearly, and much to Frank's irritation made no move to do anything about it. They were about to go on and Frank really, really didn't want to play. To add to Frank's misery, as they walked out Gerard had to casually mention that there was going to be one more song at the end of the set. One that they all knew, so he said. Ray and Mikey nodded knowingly, so apparently it was just Frank who was left in the dark.

The show was okay, at least, and they were are sweaty and exhausted by the end of what was supposed to be the last song.

"Alright fuckers, we've just got one more and this ones really fucking special, so clap your fucking hands!" Gerard shouted into his mic, still giving Frank no indication as to what song he was supposed to be playing. He shot Gerard a glare, but Gerard just nodded back at him.

And then Gerard started the intro to 'Only Hope' and Frank nearly dropped his guitar. Thankfully, he didn't. Instead, he fell right in to his favorite song on the entire album.

Gerard quickly gave up on trying to sing to the crowd and turned, singing directly to Frank. Frank sang the backing vocals right back, grinning at his boyfriend. His night was improving, for sure. As Gerard got near the end of the song, repeating "the only hope for me is you" over and over, he worked his way across the stage towards Frank. Frank mirrored his movements, and it was time for the last line in this verse.

Frank didn't know what to do, though, when he heard all the other instruments drop out of the background. Following suit, he let his guitar dangle loosely from its strap as Gerard began the final line.

"The only hope for me is you, alone." Gerard sang, much more softly than normal. Instead of finishing the song, though, Gerard dropped to one knee, reaching behind him and slipping a hand into his own back pocket. Frank's eyes widened and he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. The roar of the crowd was deafening. When Gerard finally fished the simple silver band out of his back pocket, Ray grabbed his mic and screamed for the crowd to shut the fuck up.

"Frank Anthony Thomas Iero, Jr." Gerard began, giggling at Frank's full name. "I loved you when I thought I was straight," Gerard earned a few laughs from the crowd, "You've been my biggest fan since this whole thing started, and I STILL LOVE YOU NOW!" Gerard yelled, and the volume of the crowed surged with him. After the roar died down, Gerard finished his speech. "Frank, will you marry me?" Frank could hear the nerves in Gerard's voice.

"Yes!! Hell fucking yes!!" Frank screamed into Gerard's mic, and Gerard slid the ring onto Frank's finger. He leaned down to Gerard's mic again and said, "Get the fuck up here you adorable bastard!" Gerard rose to his feet and Frank kissed him harder than he ever had before. This time Mikey didn't even groan: he was too busy crying.

The fiances broke apart and Gerard lifted his mic to his mouth one more time.

"Thank you New Jersey, and good! fucking! night!" Gerard yelled, again, into the microphone and then the lights dimmed and My Chemical Romance walked off stage. Everyone was crying by now, and hugging the couple. Frank's day couldn't have possibly been better.

"So," Frank said, his tears beginning to end. "Who's taking whose name?"

"I don't give a single fuck as long as I'm marrying you." Gerard said, grinning at his fiancé.

"Good, because your last name sucks."

"Fuck you, Lero."

"Oh, please do," Frank grinned cheekily.

Gerard just smiled as they walked back, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love Lindsey and Jamia I promise but like... frerard. There is no topping frerard (hehe we all know it's not frank) sorry :(


End file.
